Mort, souris moi aussi
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: Après une mission ratée, réflexion d'un des pilotes sur un amour non partagé. Songfic one shot


Mort, souris-moi aussi...

By DreamAngel7

Paroles de Kyo

_Je saigne encore_, sur l'album _Le chemin_

_Source_ : une série où y'a de bô bishônen en libert ! Nan, franchement, y sont même pô en liberté, c'est pas juste… Gundam Wing !

_Genre _: songfic, normalement triste aussi, c'est pas trop dur yaoï, je crois et puis… on verra bien !

_Disclaimer_ : pauvre de moi, les mecs m'appartiennent pas et ils ne vont sûrement pas s'en plaindre !

De plus, la musique non plus ne vient pas de moi (on pourrait se demander ce qui se passe dans mon crâne si c'était le cas !), en bref Kyo est un groupe génial et il ne fait pas que des trucs aussi tristes, je vous rassure !!! (cherchez la note d'espoir…)

_Note _: Comme d'hab' dans ce genre de fics chez moi, mes persos y vont morfler !!!

_Note 2 _: Moi jamais avoir fait songfic alors vous être indulgents ?… (on peut toujours rêver !)

_Les paroles de la chanson_

-------

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps

Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur

La mission s'est globalement bien déroulée. Globalement… La base a disparu de la surface de la Terre, comme prévu, mais… Ce n'est pas encore trop grave, ça aurait pu être bien pire. Infiniment pire…

Non, ce n'est déjà pas si brillant que cela. Vraiment pas.

Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer le degré du sérieux de ce qui s'est passé. Alors quoi ? Comment se fait-il que je devienne si incertain ? Que je ne réussisse plus à analyser les résultats d'une mission ?

Comment se fait-il que je ne sache pas mesurer à quel point une blessure peut être grave ? A quel point tu as pu être blessé à ce moment-l ? Je ne me rappelle plus très bien comment cela s'est déroulé, mais est-ce vraiment le plus important ? Contrairement à mon habitude, je me suis trouvé incapable de réagir à temps.

C'est peut-être ce qui me fait douter. Le fait que je perde mes moyens, que je deviens peu à peu inutile… Je n'ai plus l'impression d'être indispensable à ce groupe. Comment en suis-je arrivé l ?

Peu importe. Pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ton état. Aucun de nous ne sait si tu vas bien. Si tu vas t'en sortir… Allons, voilà que je viens de dire que je m'inquiète ! Je m'égare !

Je dois tout de même admettre que… Je reste avec les autres, attendant qu'on nous révèle ton état de santé, ce qui n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Du moins, pas lorsque rien ne m'y oblige, ou qu'un concours de circonstances fasse que je doive à tout prix rester avec eux. 

Je me rappelle encore… Pourquoi ces images me reviennent-elles en mémoire ? Pourquoi une douleur indistincte se répand-elle dans mon corps lorsqu'elles s'infiltrent dans mon esprit ?

Je dois bien me l'avouer, en fin de compte… Cela fait déjà quelques mois que cette sensation de souffrance au cœur me saisit lorsque tu prends tous ces risques. Pourtant je savais bien que rien ne peut jamais t'arrêter ! Tu es si têtu… Et cela fait longtemps que mes mains tremblent dès que tu prends l'initiative d'un combat. Tu m'empêches de me concentrer. J'ai bien failli te tuer plusieurs fois, tu le sais ? Mais je ne veux pas me rappeler de ce détail…

Je ferme les yeux avec force, assis sur ces maudites chaises d'un hôpital pratiquement désert, tentant de chasser toutes ces pensées, ces images, mais elles n'en reviennent qu'avec plus de force. Elles m'assaillent et je ne peux plus les repousser.

Une explosion derrière moi, tout s'est passé si vite ! Je n'ai rien vu venir. J'aurais pourtant dû me douter… Non, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir, je dois en prendre conscience. Personne ne peut prévoir le futur, même proche. Et surtout pas moi. Cette mission l'a démontré clairement.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de descendre te porter secours, quand tous les ennemis furent à terre ou en fuite, il était déjà près de toi. Il a passé son bras sous tes épaules et t'a parlé. Et toi… tu lui as souris, de ton plus beau sourire, de ce sourire que…

Non, oublions. Oublions que je ne voulais pas que…

Je secoue la tête. Rien à faire. La vision de cette scène ne veut pas me quitter. Elle semble me harceler sans répit. Il t'a serré contre lui en pleurant de soulagement, et je n'ai eu… Je n'ai rien eu. Rien de ta part, ni des autres. J'ai été ignoré. Totalement. J'aurais dû le savoir…

Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort

Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur

Ça y est, tu es réveillé. Sais-tu combien de temps nous avons passé à attendre, seuls dans cette minable salle d'attente ? Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai passé à me repasser la scène, en boucle, imaginant sans cesse un nouveau scénario, où je voyais ton ennemi à temps et le mitraillais sans piti ?

Où je me mettais devant toi pour prendre le rayon de cette nouvelle arme trop forte pour nous, donnant ma vie pour toi, afin que tu vives, sain et sauf ?

Où...

Des milliers de scénarios différents, mais on ne peut pas changer le passé, pas vrai ? Et tu es là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital trop blanche pour tes pauvres yeux fatigués, à nous sourire pour nous rassurer… Et tu y parviens, ils sont tous joyeux, convaincus que tu vas bien. Mais moi… Je sais bien que tu ne vas pas si bien que ça. Je le voix bien…

Ton visage est crispé. Cela se voit à de minuscules ridules que moi seul sais déceler. Je ne sais d'où je sors cette conscience élevée que j'ai de ton visage, de ta gestuelle… Je te connais par cœur, et pourtant nous ne sommes pas les plus proches…

Il te prend la main, et tu la serres faiblement dans la tienne, en lui adressant ce sourire dédié à lui seul. Il se sent rassuré… Franchement, crois-tu vraiment abuser tout le monde ? Penses-tu vraiment que personne ne s'aperçoit de rien ? Visiblement… oui. Et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, je suis le seul à remarquer ton manège.

Même lui est incapable de voir ce qui ne va pas. Croit-il te connaître si bien ? L'idiot, il est aveugle. _Tu_ l'aveugles. Tu te meurs d'amour pour lui et tu crois que le fait d'être avec lui, de vous embrasser… suffit à prouver qu'il t'aime autant que tu es prêt à l'aimer ?

S'il venait à disparaître, j'imagine qu'aussitôt tu te précipiterais à sa suite mais… et moi ? Je te suis tellement peu sympathique que tu ne t'en apercevrais probablement même pas. Mais après tout, qu'importe ? Je ne pourrais jamais être l'objet de l'attention d'un autre. Je… Tout le monde me méprise ici, alors… pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ? Un ange, ou un diable, tel que toi, ne peut pas aimer l'homme que je suis. Tu mérites mieux que moi… Mais tu mérites mieux que lui également.

Je me retire. Je ne supporte plus de les voir tous à plaisanter et à rire autour de toi, alors que tu vas si mal. Je ne supporte plus leur gaieté et leur soulagement. Tout cela m'écœure. Pourtant je t'entends leur parler, comme si cette blessure n'était qu'une de plus, une parmi tant d'autres… Rien, quoi.

Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame

Enfoncée loin dans mon âme

Regarde en toi

Même pas l'ombre d'une larme

M'as-tu vu partir ? Ou as-tu continué ton cinéma avec ceux qui t'entouraient sans te préoccuper de mon départ ? La dernière solution est la plus plausible. Tu ne m'as jamais apprécié, allant jusqu'à me détester. Eh oui, toi, petit démon à ses heures mais pourtant si sociable, tu es vite arrivé à m'éviter comme la peste. Peut-être _suis_-je la peste.

La Mort fuit la Peste, quelle ironie !

Je me rends à pied jusqu'à notre planque, puis monte directement à ma chambre. Ce n'est pas réellement ma destination mais… Je sors un objet de mes maigres affaires. Tu dois bien deviner de quoi il s'agit. Non, bien entendu. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de moi… Je suis injuste, tu l'as déjà fait, mais il y a si longtemps, maintenant !

Ils ne rentreront pas avant longtemps, j'ai donc quelques heures devant moi. Largement suffisant.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain et pose l'objet sur le bord du lavabo, puis mes mains. Je relève la tête et me regarde dans le miroir. Je fais peur à voir. Bien sûr, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, c'est à dire, le monde entier, je n'ai pas changé. Je suis toujours aussi froid, et indifférent… Je crois que c'est ce qui t'a repoussé. Je n'attendais qu'un mot pour changer…

Et je saigne encore

Je souris à la Mort

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Je secoue la tête. Quel gâchis… Je n'ai pas su briser ma carapace pour toi, je me suis contenté d'attendre que tu sentes que j'avais besoin de ton aide… Que je suis idiot ! J n'ai pas été assez clair, non, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai été assez bête pour m'imaginer que tu essaierais de me comprendre, que tu tenterais de percer mon masque…

Dis-moi, Shinigami auquel je n'ai jamais dit les sentiments que je viens à peine de m'avouer à moi-même, dis-moi, toi qui est le Dieu de la Mort… Dis-moi que tu peux prévoir mon geste… Montre-moi que tu sens la Mort se rapprocher entre mes mains contractées… Fais-moi comprendre que je compte encore pour toi, que ce n'est pas la solution, parce que… parce que…

Mais tu ne peux pas le faire, tu ne peux pas ressentir ma détresse, parce que tu me hais, voilà la vérit ! Tu n'as pas accès à mon cœur tout récemment ouvert ! Tout comme Quatre est aussi incapable que toi de savoir ce que je ressens. Parce qu'il me hait aussi.

Mais non ! Il n'y a pas que cela qui rentre en compte ! Peut-être ne s'intéresse-t-il pas suffisamment à moi pour accéder à tout ce que je cache, mais mes barrières intérieures, ces barrières que j'ai érigées autour de moi tout au long de ma vie, ne sont qu'autant d'obstacles pour l'en empêcher, lui ou un autre…

Vois-tu, diable que tu es, vois-tu ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Vois-tu ce que tu as fait de moi ? D'un soldat parfait, entraîné pendant toute sa vie au combat, voilà que je suis devenu un être suicidaire, prêt à se tuer pour toi…

Comment ai-je pu changer à ce point ? Comment ai-je pu renoncer à me battre ? Pourquoi ai-je renonc ? D'autres images me reviennent, souvenirs jusque-là enfouis au plus profond de moi, quand je croyais encore que pour moi, aimer était impossible…

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors

Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore

Un soir, alors que vous étiez tous les deux devant la télévision, installés dans le salon, je suis passé, par hasard, et ce que j'ai vu… Sur le moment, je n'y ai pas fait attention, non, bien sûr… Maintenant, je revois les choses différemment.

Tu as baillé, le film t'ennuyait peut-être… Il a tendu la main vers ton visage, attendri comme toujours, et a repoussé une mèche de cheveux rebelle… Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là que j'aurais voulu faire ce geste à sa place, je ne savais pas… Ta tête a glissé sur le côté. Sur _son_ côté. Comme si tu avais apprécié… Je suis remonté dans ma chambre et je n'en ai plus bougé avant le lendemain matin, plus froid et distant que jamais. Je n'ai rien arrangé...

Je sais bien que… Je ne comptais déjà plus à tes yeux. Tu as cherché à me connaître, un peu au début, oui, mais je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Que veux-tu, à cette époque, le Shinigami m'était encore plus ou moins inconnu. Je n'ai appris à l'apprécier que plus tard. _Bien_ plus tard. Dommage pour moi, j'ai tout raté. C'est sûrement la seule chose que j'ai raté dans ma vie.

Je ne m'en suis réellement aperçu qu'hier. Lorsque… tu t'es fait toucher… Je l'ai abattu, cet assassin. Il est tombé en quelques secondes, j'étais comme…déchaîné. Regarde comme tu m'as changé en si peu de temps ! Une seconde, et je n'étais plus moi-même. Ou plutôt si, je devenais moi. Mes barrières venaient de tomber.

Et pourtant, personne n'a rien vu. Même quand je me rongeais les ongles, isolé dans un coin de la salle d'attente. Mes doigts en sont encore meurtris. Ils me font mal, mais pas autant que mon cœur…

Mon cœur ! J'ai envie de rire ! J'avais fini par te croire, par penser que je n'en avais vraiment pas ! Cœur de glace, cœur de pierre et maintenant, cœur de sang et de peine ! Que j'ai chang ! Grâce à toi ?

Oh non, Duo, crois-le bien ! Tu ne m'as rien apport ! Et pourtant, c'est quand même par… amour ? pour toi que j'en suis là. Vivant mais si proche de la mort…

Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts

Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort

Je suis fort, le plus fort d'entre vous ! Je suis le plus résistant, le plus entraîn ! Je devrais… Je suis devenu lâche… Qu'as-tu fait de moi ? Une loque humaine, si tu tiens à le savoir ! Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de ce que j'étais avant toi !

Non, non, non… Je déraille… Je suis une ombre déjà plus respectable… Le soldat parfait n'était "qu'une ombre en marche, un pauvre acteur qui s'agitait pendant des heures sur la scène et puis qu'on entend plus" [1], soudain, parce qu'il n'a plus de raison de continuer à se démener, pour quel résultat ?

Je n'ai plus de vie, plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Tu m'enlevais la vie avant même de me l'offrir, puisqu'à l'instant où je me rendais compte de tout ce que je portais en moi, je savais déjà que tu me haïssais plus que tout. Alors ? Aimer la Mort, quelle ironie, décidément, je l'ai aimée et je me rapproche encore plus d'elle mais… pas de la façon que j'imaginais… Quelle ironie…

Je ris nerveusement, tout en sentant quelque chose sur mes joues. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, cette sensation sur la peau… C'est doux, mais si douloureux ! Mes premières larmes… Pour toi, Duo, mais les sens-tu ? Entends-tu mon cœur crier ton nom, et mes pleurs qui me transpercent telles des lames… Comme celle que je tiens…

Et ça fait mal crois-moi, une lame

Enfoncée loin dans mon âme

Je la regarde, je la fixe des yeux, c'est étrange comme elle est floue… Ce sont mes larmes, elles brouillent tout, mais peu importe, elles ne changeront rien.

Je le prends à pleines mains, ce couteau de cuisine si bien aiguisé, et je le tourne vers moi. Je vais abréger cette torture, je n'en peux plus. Je suis devenu lâche, mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Regarde en toi

Même pas l'ombre d'une larme

Je mets toute ma force dans ce mouvement, j'y mets toute mon âme, une âme que je ne me savais pas posséder. Je m'effondre au sol en poussant un râle. Que ça fait mal ! Moi que la douleur n'a jamais atteint, je sombre dans un abîme de souffrance, grimaçant et me recroquevillant sur moi-même, comme si je pouvais ainsi avoir moins mal…

Et je saigne encore

Je souris à la Mort

Mes mains se recouvrent d'un liquide chaud et visqueux. Mon sang. Je lève mes doigts devant mes yeux et les fixe en pleurant. Tant de rouge ! Tellement rouges ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, mais… mais…

Un bruit en bas. Ils sont revenus plus tôt que prévu. Un éclat de rire. Je le connais si bien… Tu ne dois pas aller si mal que ça, pour être revenu dès aujourd'hui, ou alors… Oui, je te connais, tu n'as pas voulu rester là-bas. Mon pauvre ange foudroyant, toi et les hôpitaux !

Je suis allongé sur le sol, les jambes ramenées tout près de moi, pour conserver un peu de chaleur… J'ai froid… Je _suis_ froid… Quelle différence, maintenant ? Ils vont bientôt me trouver, mort, sur le carrelage de cette salle de bain sans ambition, remplie de toiles d'araignée…

Un craquement, on monte les escaliers. Qui est-ce ? Il me semble reconnaître ce pas… N'ouvrez pas, pas encore… Laissez-moi mourir, je ne tiens plus à la vie, je n'ai _jamais_ tenu à la vie… La poignée s'abaisse… Non… La porte se pousse… S'il vous plaît… Et des chaussures apparaissent devant moi… Laissez-moi mourir… Un cri… Mes oreilles… Un hurlement… Je me sens si mal…

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Je lève les yeux… Difficilement… La personne s'agenouille près de moi et me prend dans ses bras… Tant de douceur dans ses gestes… Pour moi… C'est trop… J'arrive à croiser ses yeux… Ses yeux… Améthystes… Si sombres, si…

-Duo…

-Chut, tais-toi, idiot.

Des larmes ? Je n'en suis pas sûr, ma vue se brouille de plus en plus… Il ne pleure pas, non, il ne peut pas pleurer… Il me serre contre lui et pose une main près de ma blessure, comme s'il avait peur de me faire encore plus mal…

-Duo…

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un souffle presque inaudible. J'entends les autres arriver en courant. Puis plus un bruit, sinon… Des pleurs ? Je tends la main vers le visage de mon Dieu… Oh… j'avais oublié le sang… Il la prend vivement dans la sienne et la serre fort, très fort… C'est impossible…

-Heero, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Il sanglote, j'en suis sûr, maintenant… Mais pourquoi ? Mon sang s'évade petit à petit de mon corps, je sais que plus rien… jamais… ne l'arrêtera…

-Heero… Heero, je t'en prie !

C'est tellement idiot… Comment ai-je pu ainsi le faire souffrir ?

-Heero, répond-moi !

-Tu… Tu me hais…

-Non ! Non, c'est faux ! Jamais…

Il éclate à nouveau en sanglots… Dois-je lui dire ? C'est… Ce sont… mes derniers instants… Je ne veux pas qu'il… partir avant qu'il…

-Ai… Shiteru… Duo…

-Espèce d'idiot… I love you, Heero, comment as-tu pu en douter ?

Alors quoi ? Comment…Comment est-ce possible ? Je… Je ne suis qu'un nul…

Mais je saigne encore

Je souris à la Mort

-Et… Et Quatre ?

-Imbécile ! Triple imbécile ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

-Mais…

-Il était là pour m'écouter, c'est tout ! Heero, c'est toi que j'aime…

Je souris. C'est bête, mais je souris. Je souris à la Mort… Celle qui est devant mes yeux… Et celle qui m'attend, de l'autre côté du couloir… Je sais que je ne verrais pas de point blanc…Pour moi, ce sera noir, je n'ai pas… j'ai été trop… Le Diable m'attendra sûrement…

Duo me caresse le visage… Je veux… Je voudrais… Avant de partir… laisse-moi… s'il te plaît… te sentir… comme je croyais que… Quatre pouvait… Laisse-moi… effleurer tes lèvres… avant de partir…

-Duo… Emb…

Je suis incapable de continuer… Je… Mes forces me quittent… lentement… mais elles… me quittent… Duo se penche vers moi… Il a compris… Le contact me… ravit… Ses lèvres… Douces, chaudes… Sucrées… Je t'aime…

Mais je saigne encore

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Le baiser est fini, je… Un haut le cœur… Je crache du sang… Pas de chance… J'ai tout recouvert de… rouge… Duo aussi… Mon corps… Tout est rouge… Je ne distingue plus aucune autre couleur… Je ne vois plus… le noir… Duo…

-C'était pour… essayer… te faire mal… Te demande… pardon… Je ne pensais pas que… tu… aurais… si mal… Pardonne…

-Tu es pardonné, Heero, tu es pardonné. Tiens le coup, ça va aller, l'ambulance arrive. Tiens le coup !

-Non, c'est… fini… pour moi…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as encore trop de choses à vivre ! Tu n'as encore rien découvert de la vie !

-Si… Je t'ai… découvert… toi…

Je lui souris toujours… Mon premier sourire… Pour toi… Je t'aime… Mais tant… de rouge… Je n'ai… sûrement plus… de sang… Je suis vide… Blanc… Froid… J'ai si froid… Donne-moi encore un peu de… ta chaleur… Duo…

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

Duo… Ecarte ce rouge… J'ai peur… Du noir… Merci, Duo… J'aime le noir… Je tends… une main dans le… vide… Quelqu'un la pose sur… une joue… Merci, Duo… Tu es… si doux… si chaud… Adieu…

-Mort… souris-moi… aussi… Comme avant…

Tu me fais… l'un de tes plus beaux… sourires… Non… le plus… beau…

-Merci… Duo…

Tout ce rouge sur mon corps…

Owari

mardi 2 septembre 2003

(Duo : Oh c'est pas bien ! Le jour de la rentrée !

DA7 : Oh c'est bon ! J'avais du temps, ok ?

Duo : Bon, bon, d'accord !)

Wouah ! Deuxième one-shot de ma vie ! Mais le premier que vous lisez, parce que manque de bol, je n'ai plus le premier… Dommage, il était bien…

Bon, passons. J'ai écris cette fic en… disons près de trois-quatre heures, avec deux-trois pauses bien obligées, enfin bref, je vais pas m'étendre là-dessus. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours, que dis-je, _semaines_, et je viens juste de la réaliser, j'en suis trop fière !

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais moi j'ai adoré écrire ça… Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ?

Duo : Pas moi !

DA7 : Mouais… T'façons j'vais t'dire un truc : quand je lis certaines fics, j'me dis qu'y a largement pire que moi !

Heero : C'est possible ?

Quatre : Bein, faut croire…

DA7 : Oui enfin c'est surtout que je me dis que je suis pas la seule !

Heero : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

DA7 : Mais vous savez, si ça ne vous plaît pas, je peux faire pire !

Wufei : Possible ?

DA7 : Tu veux que j'essaye avec toi ?

Wufei : Euh non, sans façon…

Ouais enfin bon. Ne nous éternisons pas. On se revoit à la prochaine fic !

Tous les pilotes : Oh nooooon !

DA7 : Grrrrrrr !

(Regardez les pilotes qui se terrent dans un coin de ma chambre !!)

_Dreamy_

-------

[1] Merci à Shakespeare de bien vouloir me prêter son texte ! Nan, j'plaisante ! Pour les incultes…

Duo : Tu parles de qui ?

DA7 : De ceux qui connaissent pas. Tu en fais partie ?

Duo : Euh… Bah… non.

DA7 : Ah ! Tu me rassures ! Bref, pour les incultes, la phrase est tirée de _Macbeth_.

Sinon, mon adresse perso c'est dreamangel7.shinijrcaramail.com, précisez bien que c'est pour Dreamy !


End file.
